


sunkissed

by therasia



Series: after the storm [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in which vanitas stops wearing his helmet for like a day and gets burnt at the islands, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therasia/pseuds/therasia
Summary: “Your face is so red right now.” Ventus mused, sounding more amused than he had any right to be.“It’s all your fault. Whose stupid idea was it to spar at noon, again?”





	sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short I thought I would write because I craved some fluff, so here you go!

“Your face is so red right now.” Ventus mused, sounding more amused than he had any right to be.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, pointedly avoiding looking at Ventus in the eye. Of course he would find it funny, the idiot.

Without the safety of his discarded helmet, his pale skin had been unable to get used to the unforgiving sun of the islands that easily, leaving his cheeks warm and sunburnt. With not little amount of resentment, he idly wondered why he couldn’t have inherited Sora’s immunity to the heat. Then again, the brat had probably gone through the same back in the day.

“It’s all your fault. Whose stupid idea was it to spar at noon, again?” He spat out, the pinkish hue to his face turning ever so slightly brighter as he eyed the water by his feet.

He wished he could summon it back, have it shield him from the light that refused to have any mercy on him, regardless of how suffocating and claustrophobic it would make him feel in this weather. Undoubtedly, at least it would make him less embarrassed about the unflattering color to his cheeks, but Ventus wouldn’t like that, would he?

They had a _compromise_.

A Flood materialized behind him, peering up at him as if awaiting orders that would never come. With a sigh, he dismissed it by waving his right hand, not at all surprised when it jumped right into Ventus’ arms, who expertly caught it in a tight embrace. As if that act alone wasn’t humiliating enough, the creature squealed, nuzzling into the chest it lied against.

Vanitas snorted.

What a _traitor_.

Ventus, if anything, was even worse, chuckling and beaming at the small bundle of darkness in his hold. Hugging it, accepting it. Welcoming the worst of him with a smile on his face.

The sun was really something today. His whole face felt on fire.

In between cuddles and laughs, Ventus’ expression turned sly, his grin wicked as he kept petting the Flood. A bead of sweat ran down Vanitas’ neck, and his mouth went dry.

“I warned you. Sunscreen exists for a reason. It’s not my problem you think you’re strong enough to fight the sun.” He looked amused, mischief making those blue eyes shine bright.

Standing there, eyes warm and smile as fond as it was radiant, Vanitas thought he might just _want_ to fight the sun, if this was how he looked like.

Shrugging, he tried to avert his eyes from the scene next to him, but Ventus was nothing if not persistent, and no matter which direction he faced, he was always close behind. Part of him knew the idiot would complain about a sore neck in the morning, tilting it and forcing it into ridiculous angles as he was.

“That’s because I am.”

He would shift closer to him in their bed upon waking up, whining in his ear about how much discomfort he was in. Being the pain in the ass he was, Ventus would fall asleep mere minutes later, to the feeling of Vanitas’ hands running up and down his back.

Not that he would give Vanitas his sleep back, no.

Ventus hummed noncommittally, letting the flood crawl up his shoulder before sitting down by his side. If he didn’t know any better, he would dare say his creation looked judgmental. A single glare its way sent the thing hiding behind Ventus’ back. The unimpressed expression the blond gave him managed to curl his lips upwards ever so slightly, if only for a second.

“Let’s go back inside, then. I don’t think being out here is helping you at all. You’re going to get heatstroke.” Vanitas didn’t know what that would feel like, but the shift in tone from teasing to concerned clued him in.

Ventus was incapable of wishing ill upon anyone.

A soft breeze kept making his hair get in his eyes, and Vanitas fought the urge to brush it back with his fingers, already knowing just how soft it would feel under his hands. It was distracting, and hopeless, and so stupidly endearing that his scowl faltered.

He was supposed to be _mad_ , dammit.

The feeling of soft lips on his right cheek had his breath stuttering, body going so shockingly still that he almost gave himself whiplash. Vanitas didn’t have to look to be able to feel the selfless, fond smile against his cheekbone. It was an apology he felt all too ready to accept.

Those feathery kisses traveled down his jaw, over the bridge of his nose, pecking the tip of it. Golden eyes fell closed when they hit his brow, his eyelids being the next target.

Vanitas didn’t know how long he stayed there, taking in all the affection like he was starved of it. By the time Ventus stopped, leaning his head on his shoulder instead, the flood had disappeared back into him. The bitterness that had pulled it into existence was gone, along with the heavy weight in his chest.

They didn’t need to say a single word. His face was still tinged red, his shoulders sunkissed in a way that would probably hurt tomorrow. And yet, it was fine. What if they couldn’t spar tomorrow? There was no world to save, no Organization to betray or Master to deceive. The most dangerous ordeal they could find themselves dealing with was Sora tripping over his own feet and falling into the water, and even that didn’t fall under their responsibility.

Ventus sighed into his neck, relaxed and probably proud of how his little stunt had turned out. Surprisingly, Vanitas found himself not caring.

“Let’s go back inside. The sun’s only going to hit harder after lunch.” He repeated.

It should have bothered him. He should have taken it as a statement of how weak he was, so useless he couldn’t even face the purest form of light without the aid of the darkness. In a different time, not so long ago, it would have.

Instead, he found himself rising to his feet in one jump, offering a hand back to the very reason he _lived_ for.

“Race you to the shack, then. The loser sleeps on the floor tonight.” The startled look he got for that was well worth the threat, dropping to his shadow form as he started to make his way over the sand as fast as the darkness allowed him. The outraged gasp behind him was even better, not even surprised to see a ray of light zigzagging across the dunes right next to him a fraction of a second later.

All was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [here](https://twitter.com/vanvenroku) if you want. Hope you liked it ♥


End file.
